


Kiss & Tell

by b_baby



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Manhattan, NSFW, New York, Niall/Liam - Freeform, Rich - Freeform, Scandal, Upper East Side, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_baby/pseuds/b_baby
Summary: Rich kids. Crazy lives. Lots of drama. I'll fix the summary later. https://xoxonews.wixsite.com/thexblog





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://xoxonews.wixsite.com/thexblog  
> Blog website for this story ;) (copy and paste link)

 

 (Junior Year)

**EASTON'S POV**

 

"Easton, I need your head in the game. You and Vincent need to lead your team mates into another great year of accomplishments. Now, go start tryouts!" Coach Reynolds blew his whistle, assembling the team into formation.

He always knew how to keep the team on their toes. Newcomers lined up. The facial expressions gave away their thoughts.

One kid caught my eye. He was switching the weight between each foot. It was like the world weighed down on his shoulders. His hair was styled precisely: sticking up but curved back. The practice jersey was brand new and fit like a glove. His parents had influence over the school to already give him a fresh jersey. Others around the kid wore the standard jersey.

My cleats carried me over to the unique boy. His eyes widened, but his shoulders pushed further back, squaring his stance, "Can I help you, Co-Captain?" The boy's tongue swiped over his lips, nervously, smoothing them down before his fingers straightened out and reached towards mine, "My name is Elias. Elias Vanderbilt."

"Easton Forbes, nice to meet you. How would you like to start off the practice by improvising a play with me and my buddy Vincent?" Our hands clasped together moving in a firm way. My assertive tone caused his Adams apple to bob stiffly.

Vincent threw the ball with the crosse. A loud swoosh echoed through the air as my stick seized the ball safely. My body spun around another newbie's as I sidestepped, barely feeling the weight of the impact. The force was so strong it stunted my body for a few seconds. Eventually, I got the ball into Elias's net securely. He was the attacker now and he racked us points for our simulated try-out game. Coach was already nodding off on those who couldn't do anything but warm the bench.

I turned my head to the sound of Elias’s name being chanted by a few people in the stands. A girl stood there in a nice sophisticated dress. A bag with the school’s emblem printed on it sits by her feet. She is new, and by the looks of it, uniforms are tightly packed into the shiny black and red bag. A mix of dark and light brown strands of hair flowed down past her shoulders, a few pieces rested behind her right ear. Elias was looking at her slightly embarrassed while shaking his head to say 'no' silently. 

A smile stretched on my face as I chuckled and patted his back, "It's alright, the ladies _love_ to come scout out practices and tryouts. Meet me after practice, me and my mates will show you around, Kid." Elias nodded as he caught up to Daniel Rutherford. It was obvious that those two would be best buds.

Asher and Ezra are the two captains of lacrosse and baseball, while Vincent and I are the co-captains. Once Asher and Ezra graduate, we'll take over as captains. By the looks of it, Elias and Daniel will take over our current positions.

Coach gave Ezra and Vincent lists to tac up on the board. Names were read aloud to inform the boys who made it. I droned it out as I changed swiftly, missing my top button. Daniel was leaning on his new locker, scrolling through his phone.

"Hey, where's Elias? I invited the both of you to come to The Hangout with me and the Caps, " I questioned, moving my eyes around the room to check each black locker.

"Outside, talking to a girl. Said he needed a minute before he left, " Daniel wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. "It's the girl cheered him on the whole time."

"Damn, she was beautiful. I guess we'll meet him outside then!" I flashed a smile at the other guys, grabbing my stick and bag. Each of them patted Daniel's shoulder, following me out the door to the field.

The warm summer sun hit my face, making me squint from the light. From the distance to the stands, I heard laughs. Elias hugged the brunette and waved to Joslyn who giggled flirtatiously.

"Popular with the girls, I see?" Asher smirked, knocking Elias's chest playfully. "Don't go breaking too many hearts, eh? You're talking to your future business partners." All the boys nodded in agreement. Elias's cheeks were turning pink.

"Alright, you boys have had your fun with teasing, let's show the newbies the night life!" I yelled, gaining cheers from our inner circle.

We decided to use Ezra's limo for the night. His driver was the youngest and always didn't mind staying up late. Clinks of glasses spread throughout the ride. Champagne bubbled. Music blared through our ears. At The Hangout, we reserved a table. I seats were a plush leather that surrounded the bright red table.

It didn't take long for the boys to get hammered. The new boys fit right in. Everything was going just fine, until my phone started vibrating. It was my father. 

"Hey, son! I need you to come home now, " my father begged. "There's a meeting tonight with investors and I can't make it."

"Alright. I'll be home soon, " I sighed, pressing the end button.

"Easton, no. Don't you dare ditch me again, man!" Vincent punched my armed dramatically before hugging me. "Tonight's supposed to be our night. Beginning of junior year..."

"It doesn't work like that, when I have to help my father, " I scoffed, putting $500 on the table. "I've got the bill!"

 

* * *

  **ADELAINE'S POV**

 

The first day of school was approaching quickly. Everyday since we moved to the Manhattan, I've rummaged through my closet constantly and went shopping for new clothes.

"Darling, come eat breakfast! Elias and I want to chat with you before you go off to _cheer_ tryouts!" My mother yelled up the stairs, making Elias chuckle loudly. She has been urging me to join the cheer team since Elias made the lacrosse team.

I strutted down the steps with a tank top and cheer shorts, "You don't have to talk to me. I'll do it, so I can stop hearing about it." Elias side hugged me, grabbing my hand dramatically as I took the last step down.

"You're the best big sister on the planet, Ade. I can't wait to introduce my new teammates to you!" He took a giant swig of his mimosa. "This year will be brilliant. Let's see if Dad shows up on time."

"This is our new butler, Mr. Stanley. Be polite and kind, " My mom is teaching our new butler the places we sit and what breakfast we like on each day.

The man reminds me of my uncle and grandfather in one. He seems serious, playful, and fatherly all in a person.

The first day of every school year we get a huge buffet served to us. Today is only orientation.

Pancakes are stacked in the middle, buttered up and the syrup was on the side to prevent sogginess. To top off the pancakes are bananas and caramel. A [mimosa](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-T9poZLZDRSBD8xkPg02kNu3IB6X4qEW3w28Qe60piZknfN27LA) and [iced coffee](https://www.thecookierookie.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/thai-iced-coffee-3-of-10.jpg) sat in front of my plate. [Grits](http://www.familysavvy.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Screen-Shot-2015-03-01-at-10.15.23-AM.png) are in a small serving bowl peppered with Tony's, hot sauce, and cheese. Slices of [french toast](http://cdn5.savoryreviews.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/pic612.jpg) is decorated with powered sugar. The rest of the food such as eggs, bacon, sausage, crescents, etc. should be served tomorrow.

The [kitchen](http://stileet.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/family-swap-hong-kong-island-for-tai-po-home-with-rich-feng-shui-in-room-dining-menu-disney-hotel-menudisney.jpg) doesn't look as elaborate as I thought it would, but it is still very nice.

"Alright, kids. Your driver will be here any minute! Hurry!" She spoke sternly before ushering Stanley to the living area to discuss flower arrangements.

This hotel suite was going to be our residence until our home was built. Elias and I rushed towards the elevator, yelling our goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, ladies! Line up! We have a few new girls trying out today, " a red head spoke, lining up girls in yellow and black [practice uniforms](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4e78c42b286610e862dd5458d43bc762/tumblr_oqaphtZbW01rsc3z0o9_250.gif). Her eyes landed on me, "Here. Go change."

My head nodded in response and I walk to the door labeled, 'locker room.' Once I had stepped out, some girls were already being booted off the team. I started to follow the captain's moves.

Eventually, it was me and 3 other girls left. The captain passed around a rack of bottles for us to drink from. 

"In case you didn't hear me earlier, I am Joslyn Yates. I am your cheer captain, or I will be. Those of you who are left have made the team. Please meet me in the locker room with your belongings, " the red head said cheekily, clapping her hands together before turning away to talk to those who didn't make it.

Some girls had resentment all over their faces, scoffing as we passed. Others were already starting to kiss up to us.

Another red head was directing us to our lockers. The other new girls didn't say a word. I stopped in my tracks, raising up my hand, "Hello, I'm Adelaine Vanderbilt."

She smiled in relief, "Good. I thought Joslyn put mutes on this team. I'm Vera Yates, the former captain and Joslyn's older sister." Her eyes sized me up before nodding, "I enjoy girls like you. Too bad I can't cheer this year with you."

"Pleased to meet you, Vera, " I walked towards my locker, grabbing a cheer uniform off the table. It was in a clear, protective bag. A team manager opened my locker for me and stuffed the outfit into my locker. She handed me a sheet with numbers. It was my fees and locker combination.

Vera stood on a bench, clapping to get the whole team's attention, "Ladies! I have news to share. Due to surgery on my knee, I am not able to cheer this year. As of right now, our emergency captain is Joslyn. In a month once the games start, we'll hold a election for the captain and co-captain positions. So, please, try your best. May the best woman win!"

The team whooped and hollered. Joslyn dismissed us quickly. On the way out, I got a bag full of school spirit shirts and cheer uniforms. I put the bag over my shoulder and started taking the shortcut to the front. Instead of calling the new chauffeur, I decided to walk home.

A ring echoed throughout my ears once I entered New York's streets. Strands of hair fell in my face as I reached into my nude leather purse for my phone. As I grasped my hands around it, someone bumped into me cussing me to drop it.

"Wow, I'm so so-"

"No, I am sorry. You are so beautiful, I didn't mean to inconvenience you," a blonde spoke smoothly, cutting me off as he grabbed my arm to help me steady. A rosy shade spread over my face, the heat tickling my cheeks. "I'll make it up to you over coffee? Maybe?" I nodded, sliding my duffel bag higher on my shoulder while clutching my purse tighter.

The whole way there we discussed basics about ourselves, getting aquatinted.

_Whirr. Click. Snap._

I thought I heard a camera click, but it's probably just in my head. August opened the cafe door, giving me a soft grin, "Ladies, first."

"Ooh, impressive. Such a gentleman, " I teased, dragging my words out and stepping inside. He winked, sitting us at a couple's corner booth.

 We sat in the cafe for hours, talking about our lives. I told him small details from my old home. I can't scare him away with my old drama from back there. It's not lying, just withholding some events.

"Shit. Adelaine, I have to get to a meeting, would you mind if I took you out again later this week? On a date?" His voice is full of confidence as he held up his phone. "I'll just need your number to reach out."

I typed in my digits before grabbing my coffee and standing up, "Thank you for today, August. I'll see you soon. " His eyes slowly wandered over my body as I sauntered out the cafe.

* * *

 

**JOSLYN'S POV**

"Jos, that girl with the baby face seems like a perfect candidate for Co-Captain. She's sweet and already started aquatinting herself with the team, " Vera hinted, nudging my side. We were sipping champagne and eating veal parmesan.

"What was her name again? Adelyn?" I questioned innocently, taking a bite of my veal.

"Adelaine, " Vera corrected, raising an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you didn't remember. I mean, she has that purse you have been wanting for months, " Vera wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed in response, "How could I not know her? She's my future best friend." Vera's face filled with relief. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

* * *

**ADELAINE'S POV**

I flattened my dress after I got out the limo, the last edge of the summer's breeze blew my hair out my face. My driver, Eric, handed Elias and I our books. "Have a great first day, kids!" He tipped his hat before driving off.

"Good luck, Eli. I love you, " I kissed his cheek and smirked, walking off.

"I love you too, Sis, " Elias muttered under his breath, catching up to me. "At lunch, I want to introduce you to the team, so meet me later!"

"Aye, aye, Cap, '" I said jokingly. The first bell rang. _To chemistry I go._

People were already partnering up. Realization hit me. This is a different school. I'm all alone. All my childhood friends are no longer. We had to say goodbye forever. None of them or their families were in a good industry. At least in this school, I could make friends with future colleagues and business partners. My mother keeps telling me it's the best choice for me and Eli.

"Hello, I'm Joslyn. I'm your temporary Captain. Wanna be partners?" My cheer captain spoke cheerfully, dragging me to a lab table. A giant smile spread across my face.

_Maybe I'll be okay here after all._

"I heard you're a Vanderbilt. Is that why you were with August Crawford?" Her head rested on her palm, leaning closer to get information.

"Crawford? How did you know I was with August?" My eyes widened, slightly alarmed.

"News goes around here fast. He came to school here. He graduated last year and is being groomed for his father's investment banking business, " Joslyn shrugged innocently.

"Who even found out I was with August?" A confused look spread over my face, my mouth was gaped.

 Joslyn typed a link into my phone and subscribed, "This site has all the dirt on us from freshmen year to today. Someone in this school organized it and others send it tips." She looked around non discreetly. "Come sit with me at lunch, I'll update you on the school events, what-to-do's, and what-not-to-do's!" Her eyes had a twinkle.

All I can think to myself is: _This is my soulmate best friend_.

Joslyn showed me to my next class; it turns out we have second period together too. This class had desks of four. We decided to sit together again. Two others sat across from us. They were both handsome brunettes. Their faces were familiar.

"Hi, I'm Vincent. I remember you cheering on Elias at tryouts. You were very loud, I hope you're a cheerleader, " he winked playfully, giving me a goofy look.

"I'm Easton Forbes. You can call me whatever you heart desires. We already know who you are, Adelaine, " Easton tried to one-up Vincent with coy remarks.

"Ugh, boys. Your game makes me gag!" Joslyn rolled her eyes sticking up her hand, making a big bubble with her gum. "It's disgusting."

My finger pointed towards Vincent as I replied with a smirk, "this means I'll call you...Cenzo, " then I pointed to Easton, "and you...Magazine." Joslyn and I erupted into laughter. The rest of class period was spent teasing the boys.

* * *

 

"Have an amazing day, little magazine!" I called out to Easton, causing others around us to chuckle. A rosy pink spread throughout his face. The look he gave me sent a satisfying thrill down my spine and made my cheeks match his current red complexion. I took a deep breath as I watched him walk away from the lunch room, people making way for him.

After having a wild crazy, summer in New Orleans with a fling, I'm glad that I'm starting out fresh this year. Maybe a boyfriend would help me stay contained, or so my mom thinks. She just didn't seem to like the fact that I was out late all summer, and she barely saw me. There's plenty of people around here to befriend.

A familiar face popped into my line of sight.

_Fuck me. Speak of the devil._

The familiar light brown locks of hair moved with each step. The mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes locked with mine. Memories of his touch warmed my body all over. My summer fling was standing right before my eyes. He looked as graceful as before. His soft, plush pink lips moved slowly. I couldn't even register his words. My eyes were so large, I thought they were going to burst out of my skull. Every muscle in my body stopped, making me stand still in the same spot. A deer caught in headlights.

 

 

https://xoxonews.wixsite.com/thexblog

Here's the blog website for this story xo. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!! I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm working on a chapter right now. It's my senior year so I'm pretty busy. This chapter took me forever to write. It'll be out in a few days. My writing skills suck, so just try to deal with it. Comment my mistakes and what you like/dislike if you want to. I'm trying to figure out a plot to get to the ending I desire. (I have the ending sorted out but not the way to start it off basically). Anyways, thanks for sticking it out with me. I will have this out by Sunday at the latest. :)

**Author's Note:**

> https://xoxonews.wixsite.com/thexblog  
> Blog website for this story ;) (copy and paste link)


End file.
